1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to toys and more specifically, to toy action figures that can be attached to a child""s belt or otherwise mounted for convenience, display or decoration on theme mounts according to the intended use.
2. Prior Art
Toy action figures have become very popular with children in recent years particularly where they are created in the likeness of characters from popular movies, TV shows or books and comic books. It is implicit in the nature of an action figure that it would be used in games simulating the fictional exploits of said action figure. Children at play may have numerous figures at hand as they interact with each other and the environments in which the playing occurs. Presently, multiple action toys may be stored in their original packaging or other receptacles that may be provided for such a purpose. Children, however, as is often their nature, spread the parameters of their game-playing environments as far as they are permitted and as a result, misplace toys or find themselves too far from their main toy repository to easily carry needed toys with them.
In a first embodiment of the instant invention is an attachment means by which children can affix toy action figures to specially adapted belts or harnesses which they can safely wear while playing thereby having multiple toys at hand for immediate access and display. Such a function is analogous to the wearing of toy gun belts and holsters wherein the toys are both decorative and accessible to the child. In a second embodiment, the attachment means on the toy action figure is used to attach the toy to an ornamental or storage rack whereby it may be safely stored and/or displayed. Such ornamental racks could include, but not be limited to, sports themes, character themes or any other subject limited only by the imagination/resources available to the child.